Auld Lang Syne
by VitriolicHarli
Summary: Erwin lifted his glass to the window, to those from that other world, that dream world who were still alive - still fighting even though he was here and safe. He didn't understand, just flowed with the feeling that this was an important gesture.


Happy New Years to the Fandom. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Auld Lang Syne

VitriolicHarli

* * *

The party going on in the loft above him was a mild irritancy with its muffled revelry echoing through his ceiling, though he would've hated it more if it had been dead silent this frigid night. Temperatures had dropped so far below average that he had to crank of the heater much higher and now his loft was much cozier than it had been when he'd come in from work.

He towel dried his hair as he approached his king bed that rested upon the ground. He'd never bothered with an actual bed, with framing and box spring. He had always preferred the slight roughness of a large mattress over a hard floor – preference he could never explain. He sat down in his dark sleep pants as he dried the remaining moisture from his neck and shoulder and allowed the towel to rest around them. A chilled bottle of wine and ice rested in a steel bucket on his small side table. Two crystal glasses he'd spared no expense on were next to it, glimmering in the city lights that poured in from his window.

Erwin's gaze traced the cityscape as the echoes of life and happiness bringing in the New Year's. He popped the cork on the wine, inhaling the sweet scent of Syrah wine soaked in the mulch. He poured one glass, watching it pour in so deep red as his mind drifted to things long forgotten that he himself had never lived. He poured the other glass and watched the skyline as the countdown began.

_10…_

"_What a stupid tradition. It's just another year."_

_9…_

"_It means something to them, Levi. I means they're still alive."_

_8…_

"_If that's the case they should celebrate every day."_

_7…_

"_Heh, are saying you aren't grateful to see another year?"_

_6…_

"_Doesn't mean much to me. You'd think your old ass wouldn't want to keep counting the years."_

_5…_

"_Very funny. It means something to me."_

_4…_

"_Oh do tell what getting old means to you."_

_3…_

_A kiss. Deep and forceful…under an unfamiliar sky. _

_2…_

"_Was that really necessary."_

_1…_

_Erwin chuckled. "It was. After all, I enjoy counting the years I am with you…"_

_Happy New Years!_

Erwin lifted his glass to the window, to those from that other world, that dream world who were still alive – still fighting even though he was here and safe. He didn't understand, just flowed with the feeling that this was an important gesture. He took a sip from his glass and began to sing softly under his breath.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind

"Should Auld acquaintance be forgot and days of auld lang syne…"

He hummed the parts he didn't know, not paying attention to the door of the bathroom opening and the patter of feet. He was about to comment on the missed count down when a voice chimed in on the end of his melody.

"And there's a hand my trusty friend; and give me a hand of thine."

Erwin smirked and shook his head, handing Levi the second glass as he took another drink of his own. Levi looked down at him as he finished the lyric with his lips against the crystal.

"And we'll take a right good-will draught, for auld…lang…syne…"

"Another year, Levi," he murmured, raising his glass.

"And you're still old as fuck," Levi replied taping their glass and making a harmonious chime. "You and this overpriced shit."

"You're always complaining about the glasses and never the wine. You never change. You missed the ball drop."

Levi placed himself next to Erwin. "I don't give a fuck."

He took another sip and Erwin's eyes followed the bobbing of his Adam's Apple in the dim light of the room. He sighed deeply as he watched the fireworks go off.

"What a stupid tradition. It's just another year."

Erwin lifted his head suddenly, looking at Levi with a haunted look. "What did you say?"

"What? Going deaf now? I was just saying all this just doesn't mean much to me. You'd think your old ass wouldn't want to keep counting the years."

Erwin stared long and hard as Levi finished his glass and reached around him to grab the bottle and pour more. He noted Erwin's piercing eyes on him and paused.

"What?"

Erwin allowed a gentle smile to take over his features and pulled Levi to kiss him, careful of the glass of wine. He nibbled Levi's bottom lip as he pulled out the kiss, savoring the flavor of Syrah and Levi's taste. "Nothing. I just…enjoy counting the years that I'm with you."

"Ugh…you're going to make me vomit," Levi whispered, as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
